


Unlife Sucks

by BarPurple



Series: BarPurple's House of Horror 2017 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: vampire!Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Of course Morbid Molly had considered the big three of horror, she'd just never seriously thought she would become one of them.





	Unlife Sucks

Werewolves, Vampires and Zombies; the big three of horror. Molly had given thought to all three, not because she had any expectation that they were real, but night shifts in the morgue could be lonely and a bit slow, so private musings about her favourite genre passed the time.

Zombies were the obvious choice to ponder about in a morgue setting. In a typical horror film Molly figured she would last all of five minutes. The single female doctor on a graveyard shift during the initial outbreak of the walking dead, she’d be zombie chow within the opening scene, probably wouldn’t even make it past the opening credits; but she liked to think that she’d go down swinging, maybe take a chunk out of the torso with a bone saw or something like that. If she was turned into a zombie she wondered if she’d keep enough mental faculties to choose who she chomped, but zombies weren’t often portrayed as picky eaters.

Werewolves always struck Molly as the underdog of the horror world, treated as either subservient to vampires, or mindless beasts. The transformation always looked interesting from a biology point of view, painful, but interesting. Molly also wondered if female werewolves got periods as well as three nights as a wolf. Did it happen at the same time, or were you stuck with a week of menstruation and a fortnight later turning into a wolf? Then there was pregnancy; did the foetus turn into a wolf pup when the mother turned each moon? Did an expectant werewolf not transform for nine months? These were questions that no film or novel seemed willing to answer about lycanthropy.

Vampires were trickier for Molly. In her youth she had loved the idea of a mysterious stranger falling in love with her and tempting her into his world of night, but the older she got the creepier the idea felt. The mind control aspect of your traditional Count Dracula was not a turn on at all. And then there was the drawback of not reflecting in mirrors, how did vampires look so sleek and elegant if they couldn’t check their look first thing in the morning? Were there newly turned vampires out there with uneven eye makeup and bird’s nest hair? From a fashion point of view Molly would make a terrible vampire, she wouldn’t be able to give up her bright jumpers to embrace the creature of the night look, the other vampires would probably be mortified and disown her.

If she was going to be turned into a blood sucker than it would probably happen in the morgue. A newly turned vampire rising in desperate need of its first meal, although that would probably end up with her dying rather than being changed because if a vampire changed everybody they bit there be a rather obvious epidemic. Of course, it would never become an issue since vampires weren’t real. Molly was confident of this fact until the day on the Tube when her world view was turned on its head.

It had been an accident, one of those silly little events that just happen. The man in front of her on the escalator had trip and face-planted on the floor. His hands had been in his pockets so he’d not been able to break his fall and smashed his nose. Molly had helped him, she wasn’t going to just step over him, now was she? He’d coughed as she turned him over and sprayed her face with a fine mist of blood, the look of horror on his face was probably reflected on her own. She wasn’t squeamish about blood, but nobody liked getting an unexpected face full. 

Once he’d got his hands free from his pockets he’d pushed some sort of panic button, and moments later Molly found herself being escorted out of the Tube Station by stoic men in black. She’d not been at all surprised when Mycroft bloody Holmes appeared, this was so his style, but it took him three times to convince her that she had been infected by a vampire. 

Her unintentional progenitor was apologetic and bore the brunt of her anger well as he explained the changes that this infection would make to her life. What she hadn’t been expecting was the vast amount of legal paperwork that came with being an accidently created vampire. Bureaucracy really sucked the mystic out of becoming a mythical creature.


End file.
